


Echoes

by shadowandrhyme



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowandrhyme/pseuds/shadowandrhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of 5 drabbles/ficclets of varying length depicting the adventures of Sid and Geno and their epic love for each other. They're random and one has a guest appearance of Taylor! Because everyone loves Taylor, yes? All the drabbles were inspired by prompts given to me by my wonderful Solnyshko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [july_v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/gifts).



**#1. Russian flag.**

When Geno comes back from the worlds, he brings back a Russian flag. He isn't sure where it came from but somehow it was now sitting at the bottom of his suitcase, under the dirty T-shirts and jeans he couldn't bring himself to fold. He pulls the flag out and leaves it on the pile of clothes he intends to put in his wardrobe sometimes soon.

He forgets about it almost immediately because it's just a flag and he had seen thousands of those during the celebrations, and isn't reminded until a few days later. He is almost asleep when Sidney decides it's a good time to discuss things. 

“I was thinking,” he says, “I found the flag.”

Geno grunts in reply because he has no idea what flag Sidney is talking about. 

“The Russian flag, Geno.” Sidney knows him all too well. “Anyway, we should put it up.”

“Why? Is only flag,” Geno says. There is a moment of silence. He opens his eyes and even in the dimness of the room he can see Sidney's flushed cheeks. 

“It's a nice flag. And you should be proud of being Russian and-”

Geno stops Sidney's babbles by pressing his hand against Sidney's mouth. “I can wear flag when we have sex, Sid, if you want.” 

Sidney splutters and pushes Geno's hand away. “You're a horrible pervert and I don't know why I'm putting up with you,” he says and then turns his back to Geno.

The blush on Sidney's cheeks has spread to his neck, though, and Geno snickers. You learn something new every day, he thinks as he closes his eyes and files the new knowledge for a later use.

**#2. Haircut**

Sid is standing in front of the mirror and frowning at his reflection when Geno walks in the bathroom, trying to find his T-shirt. “I need to get a haircut,” he huffs, running his hand through his hair and then tugging on one of the curls as if it personally offended him. 

He stops, the T-shirt in one hand – it was on the pile of towels – and tilts his head to the side. “No.”

Sid turns around. “Yes. It's too long and it looks ridiculous.”

“No,” Geno says firmly, moving closer and threading his fingers through Sid's hair. “Is nice like this. Good when we having sex,” he adds with a smirk, forces Sid to lean his head back and kisses his exposed throat. 

He's still laughing when Sid yells “You're playing dirty, Geno!” after him.

**#3. Sticktape**

It's a ritual for Sid. He does it without a second thought, the tape twisting in his fingers, covering the blade of his stick in a familiar pattern. It's always the same. Of course he gets teased about it, even though everyone else is the same and they all have their quirks and rituals. But Sid doesn't care. He always pays his complete attention to taping his stick and in that moment, there is none left for his teammates.

That's why he doesn't see Geno who always watches him with a fond little smile on his lips.

**#4. Electronic devices and English manuals.**

Sidney is already settled in bed and ready to fall asleep when his phone beeps. There is a text that says, _Sid, help (((((_

He is dialing Geno's number before he even starts thinking, a vague feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. What could be wrong? Did something happen to Geno? Was it serious enough to prevent him from playing hockey? 

Geno answers the phone in Russian, preventing Sidney from coming up with any absurd theories about what could have happened. He sounds normal, as far as Sidney can judge from the single word Geno says in greeting.

“Geno? It's me, what's wrong?”

There is a moment of silence Sid knows means that Geno is trying to go from Russian to English, processing the sentence. Then he says: “Wrong? Nothing wrong.”

“You just texted me you needed help!” Sidney splutters indignantly. “Why did you text me that if there wasn't anything wrong?” He could have been sleeping already.

“Oh,” Geno says. “Oh. It's, I get new Xbox and I'm try set up but it not work and English manual hard,” he explains haltingly.

Sidney whines in reply, hangs up and turns his phone off before going to sleep.

**#5. Christmas**

Taylor has been looking forward to Christmas ever since she found out Sidney will have enough days off to fly home. It wasn't always a sure thing, so they were all pretty excited.

Three days before Christmas, Sidney called. “I'm bringing Geno,” he told Taylor, “the flights are cancelled because of the snow storm and his parents won't arrive until after New Years. I can't leave him alone on Christmas, can I? I mean, he doesn't even know enough English-”

“Sid,” Taylor interrupted his babbling, “I'm sure mum and dad won't mind.”

“Oh,” Sidney breathed out, sounding relieved. “Yeah. Okay. I'll see you on Thursday.” He hung up, leaving Taylor even more excited. She had met Geno a few times, but it was always very quick and rushed and, well, Sidney was right. Geno really didn't know enough English.

She is the one to pick them up at the airport. Of course there are cameras flashing and people wanting a picture or an autograph. Taylor watches Sidney smile at everyone and sign stuff for what feels like ages. Geno is trailing behind him, looking vaguely terrified everytime someone tries to talk to him. He is taller than Sidney and has long, skinny legs and looks as if he didn't quite figure out how to walk yet. But Taylor knows he definitely has figured out how to skate on those legs, so as far as she's concerned, it's all good.

A few minutes later, she finds herself standing next to Geno who continues looking terrified. “Hi,” she says, forcing herself to speak slower than she usually would, more clearly. “It's great to have you here.” She's smiles and is pleased to notice that Geno offers a small smile as well. 

“Thanks, Taylor,” he says, saying her name in a slightly wrong way, his accent making the letters sound different. She doesn't mind at all.

Sidney joins them a moment later, smiling widely and looking deliriously happy that Taylor and Geno are talking, even though they only exchanged a few sentences. “Let's go, eh?”

Over the next few days, Taylor quickly finds out why Sidney likes Geno so much. Geno is, once he actually starts talking in English, so much fun to be around. He is ridiculously easy to please, thankful for everything, laughing a lot and cracking jokes that don't always translate well but are funny anyway. And he genuinely cares about Sidney, Taylor can tell, even though he laughs when they all kick Sidney's ass at videogames and makes fun of Sidney's obsessions.

One evening, Taylor is curled on the couch with a book when Geno walks inside and collapses next to her, rubbing his stomach. “Too much eat,” he announces, closing his eyes. “My body, not like Canada food. Miss Russia.”

Taylor closes the book after marking the page she stopped reading at, and nods sympathetically. “It has to suck to be in a foreign country. Especially at Christmas... I'd miss everything about Canada if I didn't spend the Christmas here.”

Geno shrugs. “Is not bad. Not alone, yes?”

“It's a good thing Sidney took you here. It'd suck to be alone,” Taylor says, frowning.

“Oh I not alone. I see Sergei, yes? Gonchar,” Geno laughs. 

“Wait,” Taylor blinks, shifting on the couch until she sat up straight again. “So, Sidney basically dragged you here even though he didn't have to because you'd spend the time with Russian speaking people doing Russian things?” She looks at Geno who is looking sheepish and nodding as if he didn't want people to know that. “Oh but why did you agree to come here then?”

Geno shrugs. “Sid ask, so I say yes, right? Make Sid happy.”

Taylor relaxes again, looking at Geno thoughtfully. It's obvious Geno likes Sidney as much as Sidney likes Geno and even though she has no idea why anyone would like her crazy brother so much, she is just glad Geno does.


End file.
